Top Dogs: Keep Your Word
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Co-written with Winddragon Eternal. A few days their big romp, Alvin comes along to get his last favor from Simon.


After another long productive day of scientific research, it was time for Simon's second favorite moment of the day – a little R&R to himself.

The basement was where he did most of his experiments, since he had his worktables set up there. But with a little help from Dave, Simon also kept a medium-sized widescreen TV and a beanbag cushion for those hours when he just wanted to kick back and relax – without having to fight with his brothers over the channels.

With a sigh of relief, Simon sank comfortably into the cushion, flicked the remote, and was soon engrossed in a nature documentary playing on the screen.

That was until he heard someone calling out to him in a singsong voice. "Ooohhh Siiiimoooon~"

The basement was dimly lit with a few lightbulbs, but Simon could see clearly who it was. Alvin hummed as he made his way down the basement stairs. He was carrying a bag in his arms, just an average knapsack.

Simon turned his gaze away from the screen, rolling his eyes. "Alvin, whatever you want, can't it wait? I'm in the middle of my show."

"Oh no no no, dear brother. Fat chance. Catch!" Alvin tossed the bag to Simon, a wicked grin on his face as his brother caught it. "It's time to cash in on that favor you still owe me."

"Already? I wish you'd give me more time to – Oh… Oh my…" As Simon opened the bag, his cheeks darkened and he could almost feel his heart beating like crazy.

Inside was his dog leash and collar. There was also a silicon ring in there with a bullet shape on top, along with a tattered brown loincloth he knew all too well. There was a faint lingering musk around it, which meant it was worn recently.

By Alvin.

Immediately, Simon thought back to the romp and orgies they had a few days ago, when he and his brothers painted themselves up to look like dogs. They even got their girls in on the fun. It was amazing, and they all agreed to do it again some other time.

And now…

"Hehe… There's no stops on this train, pup," said Alvin, a glint of lust in his eyes as he beckoned. Nervously, Simon followed.

"Oh, and call me Master Alvin."

* * *

Alvin was humming as he sat on Simon's work table, his legs crossed a little while swaying his feet.

"Hehe, now who's a good little puppy?"

Across the table, Simon stood up close to him. He had taken off all his clothes, and was now standing there clad only in his collar and Alvin's loincloth. He stood stiffly, biting down on his lip. Beneath the loincloth, Alvin had put the ring around Simon's shaft and it was vibrating. His eyes were focused on the remote that Alvin held, his thumb wavering lazily over the wheel there.

"I said, who's a good pup?" Alvin asked, this time more firmly, turning the wheel a little. Immediately, Simon yelped out, dropping down to his hands and knees, trembling all over. "I-I am! I'm a good pup! Arf arrff!" he moaned, letting out a couple of barks.

Alvin grinned with pride, watching his little brother fall on all fours. "Why, yes. Yes you are." He says. Simon growled, raising his head a little as he fought the pleasure. "You can be a real ass sometimes, you know?" Simon huffed. This caused Alvin to glare at him, yanking the leash to pull Simon close. He raised a foot, planting his toes softly to Simon's mouth.

"You watch your tone when you speak to your master, pup. I'll forgive you if you start licking. Or else someone's not gonna be cumming for a good while~" he warned, dangling the remote playfully by Simon's face.

Simon growled again, but went quiet as the buzzing around his cock stopped, leaving him to just tend the loincloth with the stiffest boner he'd ever had. Whining, he nods. "Y-Yes, Master Alvin." He says, gently taking hold of his foot. "Please forgive me for being a bad puppy." Simon wrinkled his nose, but pressed his tongue to the sole of Alvin's foot, slowly drawing his tongue up towards the toes. He sighed in relief; Alvin had actually cleaned his feet beforehand.

Humming to himself, Alvin swayed his other foot lazily, drumming his fingers against the wooden table, leaning back against Simon's TV for support. "Make sure you get my toes too." He says, slowly turning the wheel forward.

"N-Nnngh! Yes…!" Simon groaned, feeling a harsh spurt of precum splatter against his belly as his cock jerked in response. He thrust his hips forward, gently latching onto Alvin's middle toe and giving it a thorough tongue bath, peeking up at him. That smug grin… That teasing, insultingly cute grin. The one Alvin always had when he got his way. It was taunting and yet satisfying to see.

Simon moved on to another toe, giving it the same treatment before moving to the other foot. "Heh. Maybe I'll keep you like this, huh? A cute little puppy eager to lick his master's feet on command~" he teased, curling his toe against Simon's tongue.

"I-I would like that." Simon made himself say it out loud, nibbling at Alvin's third toe, lightly sucking on the digit before moving to his other foot. "Of course you would. Who wouldn't want to be at Alvin Seville's feet~?" Alvin grinned, rubbing his newly soaked feet along Simon's face, smearing the drool into his fur before tugging him to his feet with the leash. "Heh. Know what else little puppies like you love~?"

"I'm g-going to find out eventually." Simon huffs. He whined again as the buzzing faded to a dull, barely audible hum. Every time he was close, or spoke out in the least, Alvin made the toy weaker, or just stop completely.

A grin was on Alvin's face. He turned up the toy's power, then climbed off of the table, making Simon sit down. He raised up his oversized shirt, revealing his stiff cock and letting it hit against Simon's nose. "Little pups like you just loooove sucking dick, amirite? So get to it."

Blushing heavily, Simon just nodded his head, closing his eyes as he went to work.

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

How could I let myself be put in this situation… having to obey _Alvin_ of all people!

But… I can't resist. I enjoy it too much.

I brought my hands to my chest and curled them a little like a begging puppy, letting my tongue trail along his length slowly, gathering his taste and cleaning away any pre I could find.

"Aah… Good boy~. See, pup? It's fun to obey!" Alvin said, patting my head. I gave him a little growl, then took half of his length into my mouth, sucking away at it gently. His moan was all I needed to hear. He even rewarded me by making the ring buzz harder. I managed to cry out from around his cock, a harsh spurt of precum splattering against the floor. Alvin grabbed my collar, pulling me off of his cock and pulling me down lower.

"You want me to lick your balls… M-Master Alvin?" I forced myself to say it. "Of course, pup. Make 'em nice and clean~" Alvin hums, parting his legs enough until his balls was resting on my nose.

I could feel my mouth water a little as I took in his musky scent, a tremble working through my body as I reached up to cup his sac gently, fondling it softly before I started to bathe it with my tongue; left first, then the right, along the back to the front. Alvin's moans were like music. Probably due to our singing voices.

"G-Goooood boy… Lick em real nice~" Alvin groans, grasping at my hair as he pushes himself closer to me. I blushed, peeking up to watch his precum dribble onto my face, smearing on my cheek. He turned up the toy's power again, almost to its full power. I screamed out against his balls, grabbing his thighs firmly to pull him closer. "Fuck, Si, you're gonna make me cum so fast~". I looked up at him, blushing more as he started stroking himself off in my face.

Gosh how his cock looks nice…

I couldn't stop myself from whining as I tried taking him in my mouth, just for him to flick my nose. "B-Bad puppy. Master said balls." He growled. I nodded my head, returning to worship him, even licking at his inner thighs for good measure. More of Alvin's precum dripped on my face, and I had to force myself from going after it.

I winced as I saw him raise up the remote to my ring. I bit my lip, whining as he turned the power down once more, robbing me of any orgasm that could have been close.

Such an ass...

 _ ***Normal POV***_

"Damn, pup… I should let Theo play with you too~. You'd be a perfect little plaything for him. Maybe he'll give you the egg treatment this time." Alvin spoke, panting as he pressed his tip onto Simon's face, smearing the precum right into his fur.

Simon winced, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he continued to lick away at Alvin's balls, opening his mouth to fit one in his mouth, giving it extra special attention. Alvin leaned his head back, twitching a bit as he moaned louder. "Aaah! G-Good boy! Suck on those musky balls~! H-harder, harder!"

With all that panting coming from Alvin, he sounded more like a dog than Simon.

Nonetheless, Simon obeyed the order, opening his mouth more until the entirety of Alvin's ball sack was caressed in moist warmth, his tongue constantly lashing away at it.

Alvin's scent filled his nose, driving him crazy, obsessed with his older brother's musk. His sweaty, manly taste welcomed happily on Simon's tongue. Neither was too strong; just enough to make Simon weak in the knees.

"Gmmnh…" Simon gulped weakly, feeling more and more of Alvin's precum dribbling on his face. "A-A little more, pup… I'm gonna cum!" Alvin moaned, tugging at Simon's leash.

"P-Please, do it on my face, Master Alvin!" Simon begged, releasing his brother's balls and holding his mouth open wide. He didn't wait very long. Soon after, Alvin was moaning at the top of his voice, his cock twitching and throbbing by Simon's nose before spewing out Alvin's thick, creamy, warm white love. Some of it splattered onto Simon's face, giving him a milky white sheen while the rest dripped down to his chest.

"Heh, you almost look like a Dalmatian again, Simon! Maybe I ought to paint you with my jizz…"

"Rraaff…" Simon moaned out softly, some of Alvin's load splashing into his glasses, making his view splotchy as he encouraged Alvin's orgasm, reaching up to fondle his balls like furry hanging fruit.

"Wow… You're definitely staying a puppy, Si…" Alvin moaned, his afterglow starting to set in. His softening cock plopped onto Simon's face, gathering up the cum it just gave. "Now… Get down on all fours again."

Blushing, Simon got down on his hands and knees, presenting his rear to Alvin. With that proud grin of his, Alvin mounted Simon's face, pressing his soft length against his lips while he reaches to move the loincloth to the side, spreading Simon's butt cheeks, drooling on a finger before pressing against his little brother's back entrance.

"Oh, and let me know if that ring is getting tight. We don't wanna have your cock go useless." Alvin says, pushing his finger into Simon.

When Simon moaned out, Alvin quickly thrust into his mouth to quiet him down. "Aah… What a nice puppy. Getting me hard again while I get you ready~" Alvin says with a little hum, slowly working his finger in and out. Simon's tailhole clenched around his brother's finger, trying to keep it buried inside.

Unable to protest, Simon pressed his face against Alvin's crotch, suckling away at his shaft as it began to harden again, his tongue prodding at it eagerly. The way it twitched, pulsed, throbbed, leaked… Simon started cleaning his face off with Alvin's fur, reaching up to grasp at Alvin's length by the base, stroking it slowly while his other paw was at his brother's balls again.

Alvin moaned out, tilting his head back as he stirred his finger around slowly. "Gah… Well look at you, pup. You LIKE being owned by me, huh?" He asks, adding emphasis by pushing a second finger into Simon's hole. "Gnnnmph! Mhlbn!" Simon moaned, his toes curling firmly as he tries to push himself closer to Alvin.

Grinning again, Alvin climbed down, leaning against a table leg as he holds Simon's head down to his crotch, scissoring away at his hole. "Exactly. A naughty little pup like you just lives for this~" Alvin says proudly, scratching behind Simon's ear. "And boy do I love it~"

Simon peeked up at him, blushing heavily as he gives his butt a little shake, panting through his nose as his hole squeezes down on Alvin's fingers. He pulled off slowly, panting hard against Alvin's cock as it throbs nice and hard. "Aah… M-Master Alvin, please…" he says softly. "Your… your naughty puppy can't take the teasing anymore! Please give it to me!" He begged.

"Good boy~!" Alvin cooed, pulling his fingers from Simon's rear. Humming lowly, he raised Simon's head, that grin of his returning. Alvin brought his fingers to Simon's mouth. "You want my cock? Taste yourself first." He ordered.

Groaning, Simon wrinkled his nose, but opened his mouth, giving Alvin full access. He grunted softly as the two fingers went in his mouth, laying still for a moment. Then, they moved around, curling slightly as they went to rubbing along his tongue. Simon winced at the his own musky taste, causing a blush to spread over his cheeks and muzzle, only able to look Alvin in the eyes as he played about with his tongue. For once, he was saying nothing. Simply enjoying watching Simon do as he commanded.

Simon lapped up and down Alvin's fingers, sucking on them softly and nibbling them as well, letting his head rest in Alvin's gentle paw. Even when making him do such things, Alvin still showed some care to him.

"Hehehe. Alright, alright. Clearly you're gonna do whatever I say." Alvin pulled his fingers out, rubbing them on his shirt before he pulled it off.

Simon's cheeks darkened as he gazed over Alvin's body. Strong, lean muscles beneath all that skin and fur, lightly rippling with each little movement he made. His slightly pudgy belly, those smooth, strong thighs of his… and though he couldn't see much, he knew just how shapely Alvin's butt was.

He couldn't help drooling a little.

Alvin beckoned to him, patting the table softly. "Up up, puppy. Master's got a special bone for you~"

Simon snorted, looking off to the side before climbing on the table, crouching a little to show off his rear to Alvin. "Never say that again, please." He speaks, blushing as Alvin removed his cap, putting it on Simon's head.

"Last time I checked, puppies can't make that kind of request." Alvin replied, giving Simon's butt a firm slap, making him yip. Before Simon could protest, Alvin grasped his hips, holding him in place as he gives a rough thrust forward, burying himself deep in Simon's loosened rear, grabbing hold of the leash again and tugging it back, making Simon look up at the TV.

Through the somewhat dark screen, Simon could see his reflection; a face full of pleasure and obedience, with a little extra drool. He moaned out from Alvin's intrusion, forced to dig his claws into the wooden table for support as his back arches.

Alvin growled, smacking Simon's rear before reaching around, taking hold of his little brother's cock. "Jeez, Si. Feels like you're ready to just break the ring and burst~" Alvin teased, gently biting down on Simon's ear as he went to pounding at his tender walls, each rough thrust making his hips smack against Simon's ass.

"Nnh… L-Let me cum…" Simon moaned, his eyes rolling back a little as he tried wiggling his hips. "My… M-My cock is gonna burst if I don't cum!"

That smug little grin again. "Is that a scientific fact? Is my widdle puppy's dick gonna explode just because he can't let off a load like his master~?" Alvin teased, bringing his paw up to play with Simon's cockhead, giving it a good squeeze while his other paw went to the vibrating ring, moving it up and down the rest of Simon's shaft slowly.

"Aah… I-It doesn't need to be fact…" Simon whimpered, weakly humping towards Alvin's paws. His orgasm had been building up the whole time, but Alvin's constant teasing made climax impossible. "Just let me cum! Pleeease!"

"I don't think so. After all, it's more important that I cum~" Alvin whispered in his ear. With a little adjustment, he had Simon's rear a bit higher, their balls hitting together each time he delved back in. "Aah.. M-Maybe if it's a good enough load, I'll consider you next~. Cuz I sure am close~!"

Simon groaned, resting his head on the table and panting heavily, his own shaft spurting out his pre, almost nonstop. His nearing climax was bordering, an intense burning feeling building up in his loins.

Alvin grunted as he propped his foot up on the table, getting better leverage as he plants his paws down to Simon's lower back, forcing him downwards into his thrusts. Eyes closed tight, Alvin turned up the ring's power, letting it stay at it's highest setting. As Simon screamed out in pleasure, Alvin hilted inside of him, biting down on his neck softly as his cock went into wild spasms, spurting out whatever amounts of cum he had left inside.

After a minute or so, and having to cover Simon's mouth, Alvin pulled out of him, wiping his forehead as he watched his cum leak out of Simon's well used hole. "Phew… Man, that felt good…" he sighs, looking down at Simon and taking his cap. "Well, have fun with your little show, Si~. I'll be upstairs." Alvin says, making his way up the stairs.

"A-Alvin! I mean, M-Master, you can't just leave me like this!" Simon protested, barely able to roll over onto his back. The intense vibrations was sending him into overdrive, precum coating his entire length. "That's not fair! You s-said if I did good enough, you'd let me cum! You lying, sneaky scum-aaahhh..." he complained.

Turning around, Alvin gives Simon a glare. Gulping, Simon winces as Alvin began walking over to him.

"You know… You're absolutely right." Alvin says, grabbing hold of Simon's cock roughly. He stretched out the ring, pulling it off and crouching down, immediately engulfing Simon's engorged length, bobbing his head and grabbing at his thighs.

Simon gasped, grabbing hold of Alvin's head and holding it down, moaning out loud as he spurts his precum harshly, squirming a little as he tilts his head back. Alvin's tongue cleaning him up pushed him over the edge. Simon tossed back his head, letting out a final moan as he began unloading himself in Alvin's mouth.

Again and again, thick, heavy ribbons of seed shot into Alvin's mouth, splattering and painting the inside white. It managed to make Alvin's cheeks puff out before Simon was done. Once spent, Simon fell back onto the table, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried catching his breath. His intense afterglow left him with a blank stare at the basement ceiling, giving a little twitch.

Alvin pulled off, coughing as he manages to swallow the mouthful, wiping at his lips. "Good God, Simon… If that's how much you cum, I should make you wear that ring forever." No response from Simon. Sighing, Alvin went over to his little brother, letting him lean against his shoulder for support. "Come on… I'm out of favors, so let's get you cleaned up again. You're really sweaty."

Simon groaned, raising his head a little. He gave Alvin a light lick on the cheek. "Thanks, Master. That was very enjoyable. Even when you were an ass."

Rolling his eyes, Alvin gave Simon a good smack on his butt. "No problem, little bro. Oh, and call me Alvin."


End file.
